Kai's Christmas Blues
by Bayleef
Summary: It's Christmas time again, and everyone's celebrating. Everyone but Kai that is... He's never celebrated Christmas in his life, but that doesn't bother him... or does it? ONE SHOT Please R


Ok, because I messed up me last Beyblade story, and I wanna do a Christmas fic, Beyblade was chosen ^^ Hope this'll turn out ok, and I hope you like!

**This is set a short while after the World Championships of the first series.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade!

**Note: This is not YAOI**

** Kai's Christmas Blues **

"Jingle Bells, Boris smells, Voltaire's tap-dancing. He's been jailed, for man-y years, and he'll never come back out!"

"Where do you two come up with this stuff?" Ray asked Max and Tyson, who laughed and shrugged. Kai sat next to Ray, enjoying his grandfathers mockery, though wondering what possessed them to do so.

"So, who's got their Christmas shopping actually done?" Max asked. He looked around and grinned at their expressions. "No one eh? No biggie, there's still..." He paused for a second them looked at his watch. "Three whole days. Oh my what ever is your hurry." He asked in a fake shocked voice.

"Three days?!" Tyson and Ray yelled in unison.

"What's the panic about?" Kai asked, looking over at them.

"Wait a sec, what are you doing for Christmas Kai?" Tyson asked. He hadn't seen even the slightest interest of the festive season in Kai.

Kai just shrugged. "I don't celebrate Christmas."

"What? Why?" The other three chorused each other.

"My grandfather wouldn't let me, he said it was a waste of money and time. I learned to live without."

The other three looked at each other in confusion and slight shock. Had Kai even _seen_ a Christmas present in his life? Definitely none addressed to him.

Kai took one look at their expressions and shook his head. "It's no big deal guys, I don't even like Christmas."

"Well ok..." Max said in an uneasy tone, but Tyson looked at him suspiciously. Ray wasn't fully convinced, but what would he be able to do anyway?

Kai sighed, lying back on the floor of his bedroom, considering Tyson and Max had started a pillow fight on his bed and Ray was sitting in a chair by the window. Hopefully Christmas would come and go as usual.

-----------

Kai walked through the light falling snow on Christmas Eve. It was dark, but the street lamps lit his way. Carollers were heard every now and then, and last minute presents were being bought. He looked at his surroundings, then lowered his head.

He'd lied, he'd always wished Christmas was a part of him. Now that he had friends, he wanted it even more, but Christmas was a time for family, and even if he wanted to go near Voltaire, he was in jail. But he was a loner, he had no one to go to for Christmas.

He just someone would say a sincere 'Merry Christmas Kai'. It would mean more then they'd ever know. He stood in the city square, looking up at the huge Christmas tree. _"Guess this is the closest I'll ever get to Christmas..."_ He thought and blinked in surprise as he felt something on his face... He was crying? He never cried! But... now it didn't seem wrong of him to do so. He felt emptiness inside, and he couldn't control himself. He turned and ran, slipping slightly on the icy paths but eventually he was in an alley by himself. He sank to the floor, drying his eyes but still crying, making it pointless.

Christmas... the darkest time of year for Kai Hiwatari...

-----------

Tyson sat at home, talking to his father, or more, his father was talking and he was falling asleep as he spoke. He's mind kept wandering off to Kai. He had a feeling Kai wasn't telling the truth when he said he didn't like Christmas. Closing his eyes he thought about it for a while, then an idea came to him. Abandoning his bewildered father, he ran to the phone and dialled Max's number.

-----------

It was a good thing Kai hadn't broken down in front of the others, he would never be able to face them again. Only after he started to go numb with the cold did he tried and calm down. The world was dark, and he was alone in it.

He walked up to his door and stood there for a minute, trying to calm himself down again. He shook his head and opened the door.

"Surprise!"

Kai jumped and looked around. "What are you guys doing here?!" Kai yelled looking from Max, to Tyson, to Ray.

"We've come to share Christmas with you." Ray explained, smiling.

"To right, the door was open so we did a little decorating." He said indicating to a not-so-big Christmas tree in the living room and a few decorations around. "Now Ray." He put his hand on Ray's shoulder, who looked at him, confused. "I know you may be disappointed we didn't put up the mistletoe, but none of us swing that way."

"Hey!" Ray yelled, but laughed along with Max and Tyson and he shoved Max away from him.

Kai was still in a state of shock. "But... you have to be with your families... don't you?"

The others all shared the same confused expression. "But Kai... we are family." Tyson said, and the others nodded.

Kai was stunned. Confused first, before he realised they meant it metaphorically. He smiled and nearly kicked himself mentally when he felt tears returning to him again, but this time tears of happiness.

Tyson looked at Kai. He knew Kai was embarrassed, so he turned to the others. "Hey guys, the tree looks kinda dead, you should have decorated it better." He scolded playfully. "But serious, it's a bit messed up."

Max and Ray rolled their eyes. "Fine, we'll fix it." They walked into the living room, and looked at each other. "Do you see anything wrong?" "No, but the Halloween decorations may be a bit off season Max." "Oops..."

"Thanks..." Kai mumbled as he dried away the tears. Tyson walked over and put his hand on Kai's shoulder, smiling. "Merry Christmas Kai."

-----------

The End

-----------

Aww... Kai all happy! Reason I made Tyson say it is coz him and Kai are my fave Beyblade chars, but I don' like 'em together ^^;;  
Well, whacha think? Please review and let me know.  
And in the spirit of the story, I'd like to wish yaz all a very sincere Merry Christmas! (( Even though I am early ^^ ))  
Slán slán!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


End file.
